White love
by MilianneLoke
Summary: Naruto veut se laissé mourrir mais Neji le sauve!Dégénère en Lemon sur la berge près du pont! J'espère que ce Lemon vous plaira!


**Les personnades de **_**Masashi Kishimoto **_**ne sont pas à moi!**

**/!\ Lemon /!\**

* * *

WHITE LOVE

* * *

Naruto était accoudé sur le pont où lui et l'équipe 7 enfant se regroupait toujours. Il se rappela tous les retards de Kakashi-senseï, Sakura et ces hormones pour Sasuke.

Sasuke.. Cela fait maintenant quatre ans qu'il était partit. Qu'il les avait abandonnés pour accomplir son destin funeste. Malgré lui une larme coula le long de sa joue et termina sa course dans l'eau du lac sous lui. Pourquoi avoir agis ainsi en lâche Sasuke ? Tu te crois fort mais tu es faible. Peu importe ton Sharingan, ta marque maudite, l'entraînement de Orochimaru ou ta nouvelle intégration dans l'Akatsuki. Tu seras toujours un moins que rien. Regardes tout ce que tu as du faire pour devenir fort physiquement? Et le pire c'est que tu trahis tous ceux qui sont près de toi. Tu as déserté Konoha, tué Orochimaru ainsi que ton frère et maintenant tu as rejoins l'Akatsuki dans le but de détruire Konoha et me tué sûrement. Au final je ne peux toujours pas te détester. Malgré tout ce que tu as fait. Je t'aime tellement Sasuke.

Naruto regarda son reflet dans l'eau et l'image du Kyubi vint superposer ces traits. Rageusement il sauta à l'eau. Ce serait si simple. Il se laissa coulé dans le courant froid. Il ferma les yeux. Ce serait tellement simple de ce laisser allé. Sans trop s'en apercevoir le manque d'air se fit lentement sentir. Il se mit à sourire sous l'eau se sentant bien. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y pensé plus qu'il se sentit remonté à la surface. Il sentit deux bras puissants le déposé sur la berge et se couché à ces côtés difficilement.

-BAKA!Tu aurais pu te noyer espèce d'imbécile!

Naruto se retourna et regarda surpris Neji Hyûga lui crié dessus.

-Non mais c'est quoi ce délire!? Tu voulais mourir c'est cela?!

-Oui.

Neji se tut(Verbe Taire)

-Naruto pourquoi? Pourquoi tu voulais te laisser mourir?

-…

-Ne me fais pas ça Naruto. Ne nous fait pas sa à nous tes ami(e)s!!

-Neji?!

-Tu as réussi à me changer en mieux! Grâce à toi je vis ma vie pleinement et avec plaisir! Tu m'as fait devenir quelqu'un de meilleur.. Et depuis notre combat je..T'aime!

Naruto sursauta. Neji était amoureux de lui? Que pouvait-il dire à cela?

-Neji je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un..

-Ah oui c'est vrai cette harpie de Sakura Haruno..

-Non en fait je suis amoureux de Sasuke..

-Quoi? Sasuke? J'aurais dû m'en douter un peu. Ton comportement envers lui. Le fait que tu lui cours toujours après.

-Hum..

-Naruto. Sasuke ne reviendra sûrement jamais. Et même s'il revenait il à tout un clan à rebâtir. Alors je me demandais si tu voudrais essayer d'entretenir une relation avec moi.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Naruto laisse toi aimé à ta juste valeur l'Uchiwa n'en vaut pas la peine. Laisse-moi juste t'aimer une fois.

Neji ne laissa pas Naruto répondre qu'il se coucha sur lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Si tu m'aimes un peu laisse moi te prouver mon amour.

-Neji..

Naruto releva un peu la tête et embrassa doucement les lèvres pâles de son vis à vis. Neji grogna de satisfaction et approfondi le baiser demandant l'accès à la bouche de Naruto qui accepta timidement. Il ne sut pas comment mais son torse était maintenant découvert son t-shirt un peu plus loin sur le gazon. Naruto sentit les lèvres de Neji suçoté son cou s'attardant sur sa clavicule. Naruto gémit en le sentant pincé un de ces mamelons durcis par le froid de sa plongé dans le lac. Neji l'embrassa plus vivement lui mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Naruto eu un hoquet de stupeur en recevant un petit coup de rein sur son bassin toujours recouvert sentant contre celui-ci l'érection de Neji. Il sursauta et gémit plus fort alors que Neji suçotait son mamelon gauche le mordillant légèrement. La virilité du blond se durcit rapidement dû à toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Neji retraça de sa langue les abdominaux du blond les embrassants en même temps. Naruto n'était plus que gémissements de plaisirs sous lui. Arrivant à la bordure du pantalon orange il le fit descendre lentement révelant des jambres musclés et dorés. Il retraça de sa langue le sceau de Kyubi comme si de ce simple geste il aurait pu le faire disparaître. Naruto se redressa et aida Neji à enlever son haut. Neji torse nu se colla au blond en appréciant sa chaleur naturelle. Naruto tira un peu sur son pantalon qu'il s'empressa de retiré. Neji se penchant et massa le membre de Naruto à travers son boxer. Celui-ci gémit fortement en cherchant plus de contact. Neji enleva la dernière barrière de tissus du blond et le prit en main le masturbant lentement. Il se pencha au dessus de la virilité du blond et licha le gland turgescent.

-Anh Nejii! Prends-la en bouche!!

Neji sourit et engloutit le membre dur d'un seul coup le suçant lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Il sentit une main lui tiré légèrement les cheveux et se crispé dans son cuir chevelu.

-Neji je vais… Joooouiiirr!!

Neji avala la semence du blond rougissant et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Il humidifia deux de ces doigts sous le regard brûlant de Naruto et les dirigea vers son intimité. Il appuya légèrement dessus.

-Naruto si tu ne veus pas c'est maintenant où jamais.

-Neji j'ai confiance en toi.

Naruto l'embrassa sur la bouche passionnément. Neji entra donc un premier doigt dans l'anus de son amant qui se contracta autour. Neji gémit en s'imaginant déjà en Naruto. Il agita son doigt à l'intérieur du blond et en profita pour en ajouté un deuxième puis un troisième sous le visage un peu crispé de Naruto. Il effectua des mouvements de ciseaux écartant les chairs contractées.

-Neji hum vient..

Neji enleva ces doigts de l'intimité de Naruto qui gémit de frustration. Le brun aux yeux blancs présenta son membre suintant déjà de présperme à l'entrée du blond. Il embrassa Naruto tout en s'enfonçant lentement en lui. Il sentit les larmes du blond contre sa joue qu'il s'emprêssa de léché. Entré jusqu'à la garde il attendit que Naruto s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Naruto plongea ces yeux azurs dans ceux perle de son amant. Neji amorça un léger coup de bouttoir. Naruto gémit sous lui. Il commença donc un va et vient lent et souttenu. Naruto se cambra soudainnement sous lui en criant fortement.

-NEJIiii! Plus viteee!!

Neji ne se fit pas prié et accéléra ces déhanchements faisant de plus en plus gémir Naruto. Naruto criait de plus en plus sous le plaisir éprouvé il se sentait perdu. C'était encore plus fort que dans ces rêves érotiques avec Sasuke. Il se sentait sur le bord de l'orgasme et il vint entre leurs torses moites par à coups. Neji grogna et jouit fortement en sentant l'intimitée de Naruto se resseré autour de son membre. Il se retira de Naruto et se coucha à côté de lui en sueur et un air béât au visage.(Milianne :Genre le visage d'un gars qui à eu la meilleure baise de sa vie!)Il se retourna vers Naruto et le prit dans ces bras et lui murmura un je t'aime au creu de l'oreille. Le blond se ressera contre lui.

-Neji je ne peut pas te promettre de t'aimé dès le premier jour mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour resté à tes côtés.

-Naruto..

Neji l'embrassa farouchement et dans la tête de Neji comme dans celle de Naruto il y avait une seule préocuppation. Neji allait l'aimé une deuxième fois.

**

* * *

**

Milianne : Alors..?

**Neji :…**

**Naruto :Mais moi c'est Saï que j'aimeuhh!(Référence à la fic Ange ou Naruto)**

**Milianne :Reviews siouplait? ^^**


End file.
